Kunzite Bar
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Rei estava olhando para a placa com o nome do bar com um visível desgosto. "O que foi?" – Minako perguntou depois de um tempo. "O nome desse bar. É o nome do personagem dele naquele RPG. É a coisa mais brega que eu já vi!" UA em um bar porque eu preciso colocar eles trabalhando em todos os estabelecimentos comerciais possíveis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Notas iniciais:** UA em que o Akira (Jadeite) e Mamoru não conheciam o resto do pessoal no colegial. O Mamoru por causa da Usagi. O Akira eu não sei porquê. Nomes civis: Tamashiro - Zoisite; Saitou - Kunzite; Akira - Jadeite e Hideo - Nephrite.

* * *

— Eu não quero saber disso. – Minako falou com um tom sério no telefone – Eu fiz o pedido a tempo, vocês têm a obrigação de fazer na entrega no dia determinado. Não me interessa.

Mamoru se apoiou no balcão. Estava imundo como era de se esperar de um bar em pleno funcionamento. Minako ainda estava no telefone, olhando para algum lugar muito distante que ficava entre a quina do balcão e o chão. Ela fez uma cara de desgosto antes de falar:

— As 7 então. Claro que vai ter alguém aqui, eu mesma. Só para garantir que vocês vão fazer essa maldita entrega. E eu quero um ressarcimento. É óbvio que sim! A culpa é sua, cara!

Mamoru realmente achava engraçado como ela tinha dois modos: um que não levava nada a sério – inclusive o próprio chefe – e o outro seríssimo que chutava bundas dos fornecedores. Saitou passou por de trás de Mamoru após tocar o ombro dele com os dedos.

— Argh! – Mamoru levantou o braço que tinha limpado a poça de líquido desconhecido com a manga do seu jaleco quando ele se assustou com o toque de Saitou. – Você sujou o meu jaleco!

— Ops! – Minako falou. Ela já tinha desligado o telefone e estava no modo nada a sério para o azar de Mamoru.

— _Você_ deveria ter limpado o balcão! – Mamoru apontou o dedo para ela.

— Isso não teria acontecido se você não fosse esse pipoqueiro que sai por aí de jaleco. – Minako respondeu com um sorriso absurdo de tão grande.

— Eu sou um médico... – Mamoru começou a falar.

— Jura? Tem certeza? Porque quem sai por aí de jaleco é pipoqueiro. – ela respondeu – Inclusive, tem pipoca doce?

— Um médico... – ele continuou a falar – Cansado depois do turno que só precisa de uma bebida.

— Tire esse jaleco imundo e eu penso no seu caso.

— Saitou, sua atendente está sendo impertinente! – Mamoru reclamou alto.

— Eu sou a gerente! – Minako bateu a mão no balcão.

— Como você conseguiu essa promoção? – Mamoru perguntou antes de tirar o jaleco. Ele estava se embolando com as mangas e, se ela não estivesse tão brava por ter sido chamada de atendente, estaria zoando da cara dele. – Você é a atendente mais incompetente desse bar!

— É porque eu sou linda. – ela respondeu.

— Naaaah! – Akira apareceu do nada e pegou uma garrafa atrás de Minako – Eu também sou e não foi promovido.

— Sua função é fazer bebidas. – Minako resmungou – Quer ser promovido a que? Mestre Misturador das Poções Mais Alcoólicas da cidade?

— Hmmm... – Akira olhou para Minako com uma seriedade exagerada – Eu gosto. Pode ser. – E se virou de costas enquanto Minako ria satisfeita.

— Eu não sei como esse bar consegue se manter. – Mamoru resmungou.

— Eu acabei de demonstrar um exemplo de gestão de funcionários, Chiba! – Minako retrucou – Peguei um funcionário insatisfeito e o mandei para a estação dele, felizinho!

— Você é insuportá- – Mamoru estava se inclinando sobre o balcão de novo e encostou a manga da camisa na mesma poça de bebida desconhecida – Mas que inferno!

Minako começou a gargalhar. Mamoru estava quase soltando fogo pelas ventas agora e Saitou, como se não estivesse ouvindo toda aquela conversa, apenas se dignou a passar um pano sobre a bebida.

— Que porcaria é essa? – Mamoru estava passando um guardanapo de papel na manga da blusa e Minako continuava a rir.

— Pelo cheiro, cerveja. – Saitou respondeu – Pega um copo de água para ele, Aino.

Ela ainda estava rindo, mas obedecendo a ordem. Pelo menos alguém ela escutava aqui. A história dos dois era tão complicada e cheia de altos e baixos que ele nem sabia como os dois trabalhavam juntos. Quando Mamoru percebeu, ela estava tomando o guardanapo de papel da mão dele e colocando o copo na frente dele.

— O que você espera que eu faça com essa água? – Mamoru reclamou.

— Se afogue. – Minako respondeu, sorrindo de novo. Agora era Akira que estava gargalhando ao fundo.

— Use para limpar a sua camisa. – Saitou respondeu ao mesmo tempo que ela e entregou um guardanapo de pano para Mamoru. – E a entrega, Aino?

— Amanhã. – ela resmungou – De madrugada, as 7.

— Ah, o que? – Saitou olhou para ela.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui para pegar. – Ela sacudiu a mão.

— Você mora do outro lado da cidade, Aino. – ele retrucou – E o bar não fecha antes das 3h da manhã. Não vai dar tempo de você ir e voltar.

— Que bom que você está preocupado! Eu pretendo ficar aqui mesmo. – ela respondeu.

— Aqui no bar?

— É, ué. – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Posso fechar um pouco mais tarde e fazer a limpeza enquanto isso...

Ele estava olhando para ela como se ela não batesse bem.

— Qual é o problema? – ela perguntou – É uma ótima solução.

— Ela pode dormir lá em cima também. – Mamoru comentou, olhando para como a mancha na sua camisa não estava saindo. Aquilo não era cerveja de jeito nenhum.

— Só tem uma cama lá em cima. – Saitou respondeu. Ele era o dono do bar e morava no andar de cima.

— De casal... Não vejo qual é o problema... – Mamoru comentou e completou baixinho – Como se vocês nunca tivessem feito exatamente _isso_ tempos atrás.

— Pega a entrega então. – Ela falou para Saitou. Mamoru não tinha certeza se eles tinham ouvido a última parte. Os dois sempre faziam isso, ignoravam o que ele dizia quando assunto _era eles_.

— Não. Eu não tenho um bar para acordar cedo no domingo.

— Certo, vou fazer do meu jeito! – ela retrucou, saindo de trás do balcão.

— Aino, eu não vou pagar hora extra. – Saitou quase gritou e se virou para Mamoru – Eu ouvi o que você disse.

— Bem, eu não menti, não é? – Mamoru estava sacudindo os ombros.

— O que você vai querer? – Saitou mudou de assunto e Mamoru parecia confuso. – Para beber? Ou comer?

— Quero o meu jaleco limpo.

— Ah, não posso ajudar nisso. Você não deveria usar ele fora do hospital.

— Traidor! – Mamoru jogou o guardanapo em Saitou.

— Akira, traz um uísque! – Saitou pediu.

* * *

— O problema é que os caras daquela mesa são uns trogloditas. – Tamashiro resmungou. Ele estava com o cotovelo apoiado no balcão e com a bochecha toda amassada pela mão que estava enfiada no rosto. A expressão dele era quase infantil daquele jeito.

— Quer que eu resolva? – Minako perguntou.

— Já resolvi. – Tamashiro sorriu – Só estou avisando para o caso de... "reclamações".

— Beleza.

Tamashiro olhou para o bar e franziu o cenho. Mamoru estava sentado na frente de Akira o que era engraçado e preocupante ao mesmo tempo.

— Qual é o problema dele hoje?

— De quem? – Minako estava distraída e Tamashiro apontou para Mamoru – Ah, plantão longo, jaleco sujo de bebida – ninguém mandou ele ser pipoqueiro – e provavelmente a Usagi.

Tamashiro começou a rir. A briga entre Mamoru e Usagi era conhecida por todos naquele bar. E provavelmente no hospital em que os dois trabalhavam. Mamoru tinha começado a residência no mesmo hospital em que Usagi já trabalhava como enfermeira. Ela era uma enfermeira adorável e amada por todos os pacientes, sempre muito simpática com todos. Só que ela não era nada disso com Mamoru e isso o consumia por dentro. Ele era uma boa pessoa, certo? Tudo bem que ele já tinha falado algumas coisas meio desagradáveis, mas o que mais um cara poderia fazer para chamar a atenção de uma garota? Puxar os coques da cabeça dela? E, para piorar mais, Usagi era a melhor amiga de Minako, a garç... Gerente do bar de Saitou. Além das suas serem muito parecidas, Minako fazia questão de lembra-lo disso o tempo todo.

— Será que algum dia eles vão se entender? – Tamashiro perguntou, curioso.

— Só se a gente fizer algo para isto acontecer. – Minako resmungou.

— Você está bem? – Tamashiro a cutucou no braço.

— Cansaço. – ela resmungou de novo – Eu vou ter que esperar até amanhã de manhã pela entrega de frios.

— Saitou te deixa dormir no apartamento dele. – Tamashiro bocejou em consideração.

— Ele está irritado comigo por causa do atraso da entrega. Não vou nem tentar.

— A culpa não foi sua.

— Isso importa para o Saitou?

— Crianças... – Akira passou pelo lado de Tamashiro e se encostou ao lado dele – Qual é a boa?

— O que que o Mamoru está bebendo? – Minako perguntou – Ele parece acabado.

— Ele está péssimo. – Akira riu. – Acho que vai acabar por aqui mesmo.

— Acabou-se a minha chance com o sofá do Saitou! – Minako reclamou.

— Mas você disse que não ia nem tentar. – Tamashiro falou e Minako o olhou irritada.

— Já estamos nesse ponto do relacionamento? – Akira perguntou, animado.

— Eu só estou interessada no sofá do Saitou, Akira! – Minako cortou Tamashiro que já estava com a boca aberta para falar algo que não ia agradar Minako. Tamashiro conhecia Minako e Saitou da época do colegial. De antes de Minako ir para faculdade, já Akira não. E ela não queria que Akira ficasse sabendo das coisas dessa época. Ela nunca mais teria paz.

— Estou valendo tão pouco por aqui. – Saitou falou depois de suspirar – Por que vocês três estão aqui, parados e sem fazer nada?

— Bom, chefe... – Akira começou a falar.

— Você, volte para o bar! – Saitou apontou para Akira e antes mesmo de se falar algo para Tamashiro, o mesmo já tinha corrido. Ele olhou para Minako, pronto para falar mais um punhado de coisa, quando...

— Quem é que manda nessa birosca?! – um cara grandalhão quase gritou.

— Eu, por quê? – Minako levantou o queixo como se isso a fizesse maior. O cara pareceu confuso por alguns segundos e depois decidiu que ia continuar mesmo assim.

— Porque eu quero falar sobre aquele seu garçonzinho ali, aquele loirinho. – O cara estava apontando o Tamashiro, claro que estava.

— Oh... – Minako olhou para Tamashiro a distância e depois para o cara – Oh... Você está interessado nele? Porque, sabe, a gente não trabalha com isso aqui.

— O que?! – o cara estava surpreso demais para articular a próxima ofensa. Saitou não sabia se ficava furioso com ela ou parava aquela conversa naquele momento

— Eu disse que isso aqui é um bar. Só isso! – ela explicou, falando cada vez mais devagar – A gente serve bebidas e umas porções. Só isso. Em troca nós queremos o seu dinheiro e sua educação. Se você não consegue tratar bem o garçom, eu não posso fazer nada por você.

— Mas ele foi sarcástico e...

— Sarcasmo é a marca do atendimento dele. – Saitou comentou.

— E, o mais importante, eu sei que foi você, ou alguém da sua turma, que começou... – Minako continuou a falar.

— Você nem estava lá! – cara quase gritou de novo.

— Eu acredito no meu funcionário. – Saitou falou sério – E se você continuar a gritar com ela, vou ser obrigado a chamar a polícia...

O cara grunhiu algo e mostrou o dedo para Minako. Ela sacudiu a cabeça inconformada, murmurando o quão típico era aquele comportamento. Saitou olhou feio para ela.

— O que foi?!

— Você arrumando briga com um cara bêbado em um bar!

— Eu trabalho em um bar cheio de caras bêbados e chatos! – ela retrucou – Ele nem ia partir para a briga de verdade. Foi só falar de polícia que ele deu no pé!

— Mas ele podia... – Saitou grunhiu, irritado, enquanto coçava um dos olhos com a palma da mão – Toma cuidado.

— O Mamoru vai ficar na sua casa hoje? – ela perguntou com um tom que soava desinteressado, mas não era nenhum pouco.

— Talvez. – Ele respondeu depois de olhar para Mamoru, cruzando os braços – Você pode ficar também. Não tem problema nenhum.

— Tudo bem. – Ela balançou a mão – Eu fico aqui embaixo e...

— Não, Aino. A gente fecha o bar, você sobe e dorme um pouco. Recebe a entrega as 7h e depois vai para casa.

Ela olhou para ele por algum tempo.

— Eu estou falando sério. Não é como se eu estivesse te oferecendo algo além do sofá com umas molas soltas para dormir...

— Você ainda está com o mesmo sofá velho, Kun?

— Bom, você mesmo disse que só estava interessada no sofá. – ele respondeu, sacudindo os ombros – Não podia jogá-lo fora.

— Eu vou... – Minako falou – Arrumar alguma coisa para fazer e... Tchau.

* * *

— Cadê o Mamoru? – Minako perguntou, colocando a bolsa no lugar de sempre. Ela parou por alguns instantes e pensou no quão absurdo era a bolsa dela ainda ter um lugar na casa dele.

— Pediu um táxi e decidiu ir para casa. – A resposta dele estava distante.

— Ele parecia péssimo. – Ela sentou no sofá e começou a puxar os cadarços do coturno. - Ir para casa sozinho é seguro para ele?

— Ele está apaixonado.

— Por favor, me diz que não é pela Usagi! – Ela pediu enquanto puxava o coturno do pé esquerdo com muita força. Ela não tinha soltado os cadarços direito e agora o sapato não saia do pé de jeito nenhum.

— É pela Usagi. – Ele jogou o travesseiro no sofá. – Desculpe, mas não posso mentir assim.

Minako murmurou algo baixo sobre como Saitou nunca podia mentir e como aquilo não ajudava em nada manter um diálogo saudável. Por que as pessoas achavam que sempre falar a verdade era uma coisa boa?

— Eu posso ficar no sofá. – Ele ofereceu um cobertor para ela, o dela. Não, não era o cobertor dela. Era o cobertor laranja com flores amarelas em aquarela que ele comprou para _ela_. Para os fins de semana que ela ficava enroscada com ele no sofá, fingindo que iam assistir algo na TV, mas nunca escolhendo um filme de verdade. Saitou franziu o cenho sem entender a demora dela em pegar o que ele estava oferecendo. Com uma pontada que só o reconhecimento de algo que foi rotineiro no passado e que não se repete mais no presente, ele aproximou o cobertor para perto do corpo dele. Ao mesmo tempo ela puxou uma das pontas e o cobertor escorregou. – Você fica com...

— Negativo. – Ela pegou o cobertor e o estendeu no sofá. – Eu vou acordar mais cedo. No sofá eu não te incomodo.

— Aino...

— Não precisa gastar suas palavras, Kun. – Ela começou a amassar o travesseiro em um dos cantos do sofá – Assim é melhor.

— Você que sabe. – ele respondeu.

— O que você acha de nós armamos para juntar o Mamoru e a Usagi? – Ela mudou completamente de assunto. O clima estava estranho, ela não queria ir dormir naquele clima.

— Eu não vou me meter nisso. – Ele nem pensou antes de responder. Porque, claro, que ele não ia se intrometer na vida dos outros.

— É sério! – ela disse mais animada – Ele está apaixonado por ela – Saitou fez um barulho meio de descrença meio de dor (ele não devia ter falado aquilo para ela) – Usagi meio que gosta dele e...

— Usagi meio que gosta dele? – Saitou repetiu as últimas palavras. Ele não sabia como era possível gostar de alguém pela metade.

— Ela não admite, mas tem sentimentos...

Saitou bufou baixinho e coçou os olhos:

— Não estou dizendo que concordo... Amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso. Vamos dormir.

* * *

Minako acordou assustada com barulho. Até conseguir reconhecer onde estava e descobrir onde raios estava o celular que era a fonte do barulho, ela caiu do sofá. Claro, mais barulho. Ela tinha exatos 20 minutos para estar acordada e apresentável para pegar a entrega lá embaixo. Ela só queria se enroscar de novo no cobertor e voltar para o sofá. Resmungou algo enquanto buscava os coturnos no chão.

— Minako, o que você está fazendo?

Ela parou a busca pelo coturno e olhou para cima. Saitou estava encostado no portal do quarto, coçando os olhos e de pijama. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo e deixou para lá porque ou seria um xingamento ou um elogio. Ela não queria falar nenhum dos dois. Mas ela estava mesmo surpresa com o uso do primeiro nome. Houve um tempo que era assim que eles faziam, mas já fazia anos que eles não se chamavam um ao outro a não ser pelo sobrenome.

— Volta para a sua cama, Kun. – Ela colocou os coturnos e amarrou os cadarços de qualquer jeito. Quanto mais rápido ela terminasse, mas rápido ia sair dali.

— Por que você não está na cama? – Ele parecia confuso demais. Era cedo demais, mas não era para tanto. Aquele papo de ter um bar para não acordar cedo fazia todo sentido.

— Kun, são menos de 7 da manhã. – Ela levantou e o manobrou pelos ombros em direção da cama – Eu vou cuidar da entrega, você pode voltar a dormir.

Ele se deixou levar por ela até o pé da cama, ainda estava coçando os olhos e com uma expressão de quem estava com dificuldade de raciocinar. Ele concordou com a cabeça e se sentou na cama. Antes que ela conseguisse se afastar, ele a abraçou pelos quadris e encostou a cabeça na barriga dela.

— Volta... – A voz dele era um suspiro. – Volta para mim.

A voz dele estava abafada já que a boca dele estava grudada no tecido da camiseta dela, mas não tinha como não entender o que ele tinha falado. Em vez de responder, ela tirou os braços dele de onde estavam e o empurrou com uma das mãos para a cama. Um Saitou com sono era quase um Saitou bêbado. Ela só esperava que ele não se lembrasse disso depois porque ela não queria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Notas iniciais:** UA em que o Akira (Jadeite) e Mamoru não conheciam o resto do pessoal no colegial. Nomes civis: Tamashiro – Zoisite; Saitou – Kunzite; Akira – Jadeite e Hideo – Nephrite.

* * *

Minako as vezes pensava em como as coisas eram injustas. Quando era mais nova sabia de tudo – ou, pelo menos, ela achava que sim. Sabia o que queria, o que queria e como faria acontecer. Só não tinha autonomia de ir e vir, nem dinheiro. Ela sempre achou que neste ponto da vida tudo estaria resolvido e do jeito que ela sempre imaginou. Mas não aconteceu isso. Tinha dias que ela acordava no seu apartamento pequeno e longe de tudo – o importante aqui era o pronome possessivo, o apartamento era dela, só dela. Não teria condições de voltar a morar na casa de seus pais. – e só entrava em uma espiral de perguntas que não a levavam a lugar nenhum. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Talvez a vida. Talvez nunca tivesse sido para ser do jeito que ela tinha sonhado. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza é de que não estava confortável com a situação.

— Como foi a entrega? – Akira perguntou, arrumando as garrafas de bebida. Ninguém entendia bem como funcionava a organização dele, mas era ele quem ia mexer com as garrafas, então ninguém interferia naquela bagunça.

— Os caras chegaram atrasados, eu esperei, aí eles colocaram as coisas para mim lá dentro, fechei tudo e fui embora. – Minako respondeu monotonamente.

— Muito atrasados?

— Quatro dias atrasados. – ela respondeu.

Akira riu. Minako parecia mal humorada ou incomodada com algo. Ele podia perguntar o que era, mas era mais divertido descobrir pelas entrelinhas. Ou cutucando até a informação vazar. Tentar descobrir o que aconteceu era uma ótima desculpa para continuar a aporrinhando.

— Cadê o Saitou? – ele perguntou.

— Eu sei lá.

— Minako, – Ele riu. – o que aconteceu ontem?

— Ontem? – ela olhou para ele – Ontem, nada.

— Então aconteceu hoje! - Akira insistiu mais um pouco. – Me conte!

— Hoje aconteceu uma entrega atrasada. – Ela coçou os olhos. Só para melhorar a situação ela estava com sono. – Akira, você limpou o pó dessas estantes?

— Peraí, eu tenho que fazer a faxina agora? – ele reclamou e, internamente, estava se xingando. Ele percebeu que aquilo era uma forma de desviar do assunto e mesmo assim ele estava dando corda.

— Meu querido, essas estantes são suas. É óbvio que você tem que fazer a faxina. – ela retrucou – Eu espero, pela sua integridade física, que você não ache que eu tenha que limpar a sua sujeira. E antes de começar o atendimento.

— Falta quase uma hora para a gente abrir!

— Então limpe agora para não ter que fazer isso quando a gente tiver aberto.

Ele abriu a boca para responder e mudou de ideia. Ele gostava da própria integridade física. Minako se deu por satisfeita e foi descer as cadeiras. Tamashiro e nem o outro garçom tinham chegado ainda e ela estava disposta a adiantar o serviço.

Minako estava irritada. Se a entrega não tivesse atrasado, ela não teria dormido na sala de Saitou. E se ela não tivesse dormido na sala de Saitou, ela não teria o visto tão vulnerável – ele sempre ficava assim quando acordava – e nem ela estaria se sentindo assim: exposta. Estar lá em cima era estar dentro de uma onda de lembranças que a afogava. Os dois já tinham namorado. Era adorável e eles se gostavam tanto. O namoro acabou de um jeito intempestivo quando ela passou para uma universidade em outra cidade e nenhum dos dois tivera maturidade – principalmente ela – para encarar um namoro a distância. Ou, pelo menos, tentar.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Ai, pelos céus! – Minako virou a cadeira no susto e olhou para Ami. Ela parecia nervosa, segurando a alça da bolsa de uma forma meio compulsiva. – Por que?

— Por que? Até parece que você não gosta de conversar. – Ami respondeu, exasperada – A festa de despedida da Makoto.

— Você não ficou de arrumar isso? – Minako virou outra cadeira.

— Fiquei, mas falta o local.

— No que eu posso ajudar? – Minako pegou o pano que estava no bolso e começou a limpar a mesa depois de descer todas as cadeiras.

— Bem... – Ami olhou para o bar. Ela parecia medir o lugar e fazendo uma lista mental dos pontos positivos e negativos.

— Sério? – Minako perguntou.

— Bom...

— Sim ou não, Ami! – Minako pediu. – Já que você está respondendo só com uma palavra.

— Estou sendo monossilábica porque estou pensando. – Ami deu a volta nos próprios calcanhares, ainda analisando. – Acho que é um lugar razoável.

— Não use "um lugar razoável" na frente do Kun quando for pedir autorização. – Minako foi para outra mesa e começou a descer as cadeiras.

— Eu? Não! Não vou fazer isso. – Ami segurou a alça com mais força. – Eu quero que você faça isso.

— Eu? Você que quer locar o bar para a festa! – Minako quase jogou a cadeira no chão. – Vá você conversar com ele!

— Eu sei, Minako-chan... – ela falou – Mas...

— Mas...? – Minako gesticulou para ela continuar.

— Você conhece o Saitou e...

— Você conhece ele também, Ami. Assim, há muito tempo.

— Você o conhece mais. – Ami argumentou. Minako a olhou séria. – Conhece sim.

— Seus argumentos já foram melhores Ami-chan. Não vou fazer isso.

— Eu tenho receio de conversar com o Saitou? – Ami falou em tom de pergunta. Ela nunca tinha se sentido muito confortável perto de Saitou, Minako não sabia o porquê. No passado não tinha importância e agora só parecia bobeira.

— Por que? – Minako perguntou, revirando os olhos.

— Isso é realmente relevante?

— Claro que é! – Minako virou outra cadeira. – Já que eu tenho que falar com o Kun por você, no mínimo tenho que saber o porquê!

— Falar o que comigo? – A voz de Saitou estava baixa, ele estava saindo dos fundos. Minako se perguntou se ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa já que Ami parecia pálida.

— Makoto e Hideo vão se casar. – Minako falou, se virando para outra mesa.

— Eu sei. – Saitou retrucou como se Minako estivesse doida. – Ele é meu amigo, esqueceu? O que eu tenho com isso?

— Festa de despedida.

— Olha, eu adoro o Hideo e estou feliz com o casamento dele, e bastante surpreso também. Quem diria que ele ia se casar antes de todos nós? Mas não acho prudente a festa de despedida de solteiro dele ser aqui. – Saitou respondeu. Ami bufou, irritada. Ele a olhou sem entender o motivo daquilo. O bar era dele, ele que decidia o que ia ter ali ou não.

— Eu sei que você odeia strippers... – Minako começou a falar como se soubesse de toda verdade do mundo.

— Eu odeio strippers? – Saitou estava rindo. Ele só não queria a bagunça de uma despedida de solteiro embaixo da casa dele.

— Só que é a despedida da noiva. – Minako continuou. – E eu duvido que a Ami aqui contratou uns gogo boys para entretenimento.

— Minako! – Ami estava meio ultrajada e meio envergonhada.

— Festa de despedida da Makoto... – Saitou encostou no balcão e olhou para Minako. Ela ainda estava virando cadeiras e limpando mesas sem olhar para ele.

— Você precisa de um tempo para pensar? – Minako perguntou, virando outra cadeira. Ami pensou como era estranha a interação entre os dois. Não tinha esforço nenhum ali para que as coisas funcionassem, mas funcionavam.

— Quem vai organizar isso? – Saitou cruzou os braços.

— Eu já tenho tudo organizado. – Ami respondeu às pressas. – Só preciso do lugar.

— Está bem... – Saitou desistiu de olhar para Minako até ela de dignar a olhar para ele. O que não passou despercebido para Ami. – A Aino te passa os preços.

— Obrigada. – Ami falou baixinho. Saitou acenou com a cabeça e foi ver o que Akira estava fazendo. – Está tudo bem, Minako?

— Sim. – Minako olhou surpresa para Ami. – Por que?

— Ah, nada... Só para saber.

* * *

— A Ami esteve aqui. – Tamashiro estava quase histérico.

— Aham. – Akira estava feliz. Tamashiro fez cara feia

— Miiiiinako!

— O que você quer que eu faça? – ela estava sentada em um dos bancos altos do balcão do bar. As pernas estavam cruzadas e o pé balançava no ar ritmicamente. – Eu não sabia que ela vinha aqui. Ela odeia bares e, pelo que eu soube hoje, tem medo do Kun.

— Por que ela tem medo dele? – Tamashiro perguntou.

— Eu não a julgo, eu também tenho medo dele. – Akira falou ao mesmo tempo.

— Vocês são idiotas. – Minako falou. Tamashiro soltou um muxoxo ofendido. – Tudo bem! A Ami e o Akira são os idiotas, Tamashiro. Eu não sabia que ela vinha, mas vai ter uma festa de despedida de solteira...

— Ooooh, tenho interesse! – Akira estava animadinho.

— Da Makoto. – Minako continuou para Tamashiro – A Ami estará aqui. Já estou te avisando com antecedência.

— A Rei estará presente? – Akira se pendurou no balcão, perto de Minako.

— Eu tenho mais chance com a Ami do que você com a Rei.

— Você quer apostar, Tamashiro?

— Eu não quero saber disso. – Minako falou – Voltem ao trabalho, meninos! Eu tenho que contar as mercadorias.

— Quer ajuda? – Akira perguntou com uma voz doce e solícita que Minako sabia que era falsa. Minako entrou no depósito depois de fazer um sinal com o dedo do meio para ele.

* * *

Ela já tinha contado praticamente todas as coisas naquele depósito idiota e anotado na planilha. Saitou ia usar aquilo para fazer o balanço. Foi quando ela ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo. Com a sorte dela devia ser Akira que, em vez de ajudar, tinha resolvido atrapalhar. Só que o vulto que ela viu correndo pelas prateleiras era pequeno demais para ser Akira. Pequeno demais para ser qualquer pessoa. Ela jogou a prancheta na direção do vulto e saiu correndo.

Minako bateu a porta do estoque com força. Saitou olhou para ela com o cenho franzido. Ele estava tentando fazer o balanço e precisava de silêncio. Por que Minako estava mais ruidosa do que o normal?

— Tem uma coisa lá dentro! – ela falou depois de respirar ofegante com as costas contra a porta, ela estava parada ali há algum tempinho.

— É o depósito. – Saitou se limitou a falar. – Tem várias coisas lá dentro.

— VIVA! UMA COISA VIVA!

— Oh. – Saitou não estava entendendo o drama. – Vou chamar o dedetizador então.

— Vai ter que ser um muito bom.

— Não contrato ninguém ruim, Aino. – Minako sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele tinha reclamado da incompetência de todos que trabalhavam ali.

— É branco e enorme.

Saitou olhou para ela confuso. Do que raios ela estava falando?

— Seu rato! É branco e enorme!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e guardou os papéis que estava analisando. Com uma habilidade incrível de não encostar em Minako, a tirou da frente da porta e entrou. Minako ouviu mais barulhos de coisas caindo lá dentro e não sabia se estava horrorizada com a ideia de Saitou pegar um rato ou furiosa por ele desarrumar o estoque dela.

De repente, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Minako soltou um gritinho. Saitou a olhou preocupado e colocou alguma coisa nas mãos dela. Branca e enorme. Minako começou a xingar Saitou até ouvir um miado.

— Ah, é um gatinho! – Ela mudou completamente o tom de voz. – Que lindinho que você é!

— Claro que com o gato você conversa mais manso. – Saitou resmungou e começou a andar.

— Oh, fofinho, você estava preso? Perdido no depósito?

— Ele não está perdido, Aino. – Saitou respondeu. – É meu.

— Que? Desde quando? – Minako foi atrás de Saitou, acariciando o gato que parecia muito satisfeito com a atenção. Saitou estava irritadíssimo. Aquele bicho mal o deixava chegar perto e ainda estava no colo de Minako.

— Desde que eu o adotei. Fui no abrigo e peguei.

— Não sabia que você gostava de gatos... – ela murmurou, dando beijinhos na cabeça do gato como se fosse um bebê. – Aliás, você não gosta de bicho nenhum...

— Não sei de onde você tirou essa informação. – ele murmurou. – E todas as outras.

— De onde? Eu te conheço, né! – Ela falava com ele, mas não olhava para ele.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Aino! As pessoas mudam, sabia? – ele resmungou.

Minako sorriu de um jeito estranho, ainda olhando para o gato. É claro que ela sabia disso! Ela era um dos maiores exemplos. Fez uma faculdade que na época era tudo o que ela mais queria. Agora que ela tinha terminado, a única satisfação que tinha era a que nunca mais teria que olhar nada daquilo. Ela não suportava mais e todos os planos mirabolantes de vida tinham sido jogados para o espaço. Ela estava no mesmo lugar que tinha começado e a diferença era que agora tinha um diploma que não queria usar.

Saitou não falou mais nada e ela se obrigou a olhar para ele. Claro que ele estava a encarando com uma expressão concentrada demais.

— O nome dele é Artemis.

— Artemis não é nome de menina? – ela perguntou. Saitou levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ela, mal escondendo o riso. – Ótimo! O gato é seu, você que sabe do que chamá-lo!

— Ele parece gostar mais de você do que de mim. – Saitou comentou – Deve preferir você.

— Se ele gostasse de mim, não tinha me assustado.

Saitou, dessa vez, riu mesmo. Ele pegou o gato dos braços dela e acenou para o apartamento no segundo nível antes de se dirigir para lá.

— Comece a arrumar a bagunça que fiz no depósito que eu já volto para te ajudar.

— Aham. Já volta. – Ela tentou girar a maçaneta do depósito e teve que fazer força até conseguir. – Ótimo, agora esse treco vai estragar.

Quando ele percebeu, Tamashiro estava atrás dela. Meio como um fantasma, meio como um fofoqueiro em busca de novidades. Só que ele estava sério demais para quem buscava só fofoca.

– Tamashiro?

— Hmm? – Ele estava com a testa franzida, ele parecia preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

— Nada, ué. – Minako respondeu sob o olhar dele que só ficou mais grave com a resposta dela. – Tudo bem, nada ainda.

— Sério, Minako... Só seja cuidadosa. – Ele estava prestes a falar mais, mas Minako impediu. No começo, ela pensou que era uma conversa corriqueira, mas ela sabia para onde aquela conversa ia dar e não estava interessada.

— Claaaaaro! Vou ser super cuidadosa!

— Não seja assim... – Tamashiro coçou o couro cabeludo. – Akira disse que você estava estranha e você dormir na casa do Saitou... E essas interações entre vocês...

— Está bem, está bem... Não vou quebrar o coração de ninguém se é essa a sua preocupação.

— Ótimo! Só se lembre de não quebrar o seu também.

Minako teve vontade de mandá-lo ir cuidar da própria vida ou só ir embora. Em vez de afastá-lo, decidiu abraçá-lo – um braço na cintura, outro no pescoço – e encostar a cabeça no ombro dele antes de continuar a falar:

— Não aconteceu algo importante, nem nada.

— Não é o que parece. – ele murmurou já com os dois braços em volta dela.

— As coisas nunca são como parecem, não é?

— HA HA HA! – Não tinha humor nenhum ali.

— O que aconteceu aqui nos últimos minutos em que estive ausente? – Saitou perguntou se aproximando.

— Estou traumatizada com o caso do quase-rato. – Minako respondeu.

— Ela é a minha melhor amiga. – Tamashiro falou ao mesmo tempo.

— Nossa, a Rei não vai gostar de ouvir isso. – Minako comentou.

— Ninguém se importa com a Rei. – Tamashiro e Saitou falaram ao mesmo tempo e Minako começou a rir.

* * *

 **Nota final:** I don't know where I'm going.


End file.
